This section describes the background of the disclosed embodiment of the present invention. There is no intention, either express or implied, that the background art discussed in this section legally constitutes prior art.
Audio and/or video recorders are currently widely used by many members of the population for a variety of uses. One of the more specialized uses is to record information that may later be used as evidence. The integrity of these recordings should be reliable to allow them to be used as evidence. Currently, the current popular methods of recording audio and/or video are either digitally or on tape. Both of these methods may have integrity issues because the storage media may be easily accessible. With the digitally formatted information, the information is stored in a memory device that may be easily downloaded to a personal computer allowing the user to directly modify the information, then reload the memory device. With the information recorded on tape, the tape may be accessible for the recording and/or playback equipment, so that the tape may be selectively recorded over. The ability to directly modify the storage media places the integrity of these devices into question and increases the possibility that they would not be allowed into evidence.